


Dollhouse

by Bosh__tet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Pre-Game(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens.Oh, how he wishes they'd listen.





	

_Hey boy, open your walls, play with your dolls. **  
**_

_We’ll be a perfect family._

Noiz felt his stomach churn as he watched people fawn over his brother, praising their parents for raising such a lovely, perfect child. Nevermind the fact that he wasn’t the only child in the room, but no one ever seemed to know what to say to or about him. 

           So instead they idolized his brother and left him in the cold, getting sucked into the illusion of perfection his parents tried so hard to create.

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens._

_Don’t let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

Parties like that was one of the few times Noiz was allowed out of his room. Otherwise he was locked away from the world. Sure he had food, and a tutor who joked with him, and a housekeeper who snuck him candies when she’d come to clean, but he didn’t have what his brother had. 

          Their parents attention, friends, and the grass under his feet. All he could do was open the window, air ruffling his hair as he watched his brother play.

_Places, places, get in your places._

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_.

Sometimes he got to go down and have dinner with his family when visitors came over. He felt like it was just a way to make themselves feel better. Any attempt to talk to him was ignored as he picked at his food, and he tried his best to block out his brother’s stories of school and what the class clown did today and what his stupid friends did on the playground. It completely ruined any semblance of an appetite he might have had when Miriam had come upstairs to help him pick out appropriate dinner attire.

His parents friends gave them awkward, apologetic looks when Noiz would make a noncommittal noise to their probings. Like they felt so bad that these poor people had to deal with such a rude, ungrateful child.

_Everyone thinks that we’re perfect._

_Please don’t let them look through the curtains_.

It made him angry, it made him sick, it made him sad. He wanted this work of fiction to be true. He wanted to be able to go to school and come home to parents who were excited to see him and wanted to know all about his day.  

He wanted mom to come upstairs and sing him to sleep while she ran her fingers through soft, strawberry blonde hair with a loving, happy smile on her face.

He wanted to go out with dad and play catch with him. Wanted to hear him brag about how he was going take over the company some day, and be great just like his dad.

Instead he got to listen to them berate him for not being more careful when playing with his brother, he was locked away in a room, interrogated why he was such a ungrateful brat when all the guests cleared the house,  before being marched back to his room, where the door was shut right in his face.

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens._

_One day they’ll see what goes down in the kitchen._

Noiz left as soon as he was able, not even bothering to let his parents know where he was going. There were no hugs, no goodbyes, nothing. He just up and left. He assumed normal people would be upset leaving things like this, but he wasn’t normal. He just wanted to be done with it. No more parties, no more room, no more ashamed parents.

He didn’t deserve the closure, his parents made that loud and clear, so why even bother? Why linger? They probably didn’t even notice that he was gone until he was a good ways from home.

Not that he cared. That’s what he told himself. That’s what he kept telling himself. Eventually he ingrained into his head during all the years he was ignored and neglected, that none of it mattered, not even himself. So he went to Japan and got involved in Rhyme.

He slowly made a name for himself until he became an information broker and took on Sly Blue.

An event that would eventually change his world. For better or for worse? It was really too early to say.

_D-o-l-l-h-o-u-s-e, I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-o-l-l-h-o-u-s-e, I see things that nobody else sees.)_


End file.
